ANARCK Bound
by Of Life and Lies
Summary: Everyone knows the myth that humans only use 10% of there brain, well its half true. Humans use the physical 100% of there brain but only 10% of what there brain can actually do. The mutated however use 100% of both. It happened, this mutation when nuclear war broke out in 2068. It is know 23 years later and 5 of the mutated are on the run and being watched. (BeChloe)
1. Chapter 1: Take the Bullet

Chapter one:

The smell, rising from the crowded street of the dilapidated village, was enough to make even pig farmers gag. But the girl jumping from roof top to roof top, running on support beams with ease did not seem to even register the smell at all. Mostly because this girl was running for her life. Bullets bounced off the building seconds after the girl left the spot, another group of them whizzed past her right side one grazing her arm leaving behind a small trail of blood. The girl, mentally cursed she was not supposed to kill them but it they fire one- seconds later as the girl jumped a 10ft gap a bullet hit her full on in the thigh. S_he going to kill me. S_he skidded to a halt and turned to face the group running after her, the wound in her thigh barely even fazing her. As the men approached screaming in the native language, the girl pondered the best way, throwing off the buildings won't work the streets are crowded. So she just tilted her head to the side as the men neared the gap and gave a small flick of her wrist. _T__hey just drop like flies s_he mussed. Leaving the men lying on the ground, the girl turned looking over the edge of the building. It was a good 20ft fall, but this was one of the few empty allies. Glancing around one last time she dropped, curling her legs in to lessen the fall and rolling once when she hit the ground. The girl got up dusted her off her pants and entered the street blending instantly into the crowed.

Once among the crowed Beca was allowed to relax. She pressed her hand to her side pocket making sure the package she took a bullet for was still there. Beca adjusted her stride so she did not look like she was limping and continued walking towards the safe house. No one noticed the blood seeping down her leg or her sweat face. But it was normal in Fury, the village was poor. Most of the time it was around 80 degrees during the day and dropped to below 40 at night. But it was still the 4th largest village by the lakes. To Beca's amazement and has been there hideout for the past 3 months. Today had been the closet call they have had to being caught. As she neared the safe house Beca made sure she was not being followed, you always make sure seconds before it to late, thats when who ever is following you least expect it. But like always, the only people behind her were workers and sellers. Ducking under the arch the stood in front of the door, Beca leaned against it knocking twice, waiting 5 seconds and knocking 6 times.

The door creaked open showing the curly brown hair of Benji.

"Your late." He said letting her in triple locking the door behind her.

"Hello to you to" Beca said finally tacking the wait of her injured leg.

"Shit." Benji said once he caught set of the blood drenched pant leg. "those are ruined now, Aubrey defiantly going to kill you now."

Beca dropped on the a dusty sofa, and glared at Benji.

"Aubrey always want's to kill me and I have another pair of pants."

"There your last pair though." Came the blonds voice from the hallway door.

"I can just take yours." Beca said flashing her a grin.

"Your to short to. " Aubrey said walking into the light that shown through the border up window. "You would not be able to walk."

Beca humfed, resting back into the sofa and slowly taking off her boots.

"I won't kill you, but Chloe might once she see's your wound." Aubrey perched on a the crowded table and examined her nails.

"Don't you dare-" Beca started pouting a boot at Aubrey. But was interrupted by her girlfriend walking in.

"Don't you dare what?" Chloe said brushing her red hair out of her face. But her question was answered when her eyes fell on her sheepish girlfriend. "BECA!"

"I can explain."

"Oh do, I'd love to see this." Aubrey said looking up from he nails.

"I got the food, like all you asked. I even got more then normal." Beca said gesturing to a bag by the door. "But I got caught getting something else."

Chloe crossed her arms, Beca could tell she was not really mad just worried, like a normal girlfriend. _If we where ever going to be normal. _Beca glanced at around the room, before continuing. "I got this." She pulled the package out of the pants pocket and tossed it to Aubrey. Who starred at it with suspicion.

"It's not drugs is it?" Aubrey asked gingerly holding the package.

"Just open it Bree." Chloe said, moving to sit next to her girlfriend. Benji got up form his spot on a small chair and walked over to Aubrey.

"No fucking way.." Aubrey breathed. "Is?…this like real?" She asked looking up at Beca.

"Better be, cost me a bullet to the thigh."

Aubrey held out the package for Chloe to see, inside the canvas wrappings was bark brown grounds. When you don't have much, even a little makes you feel like a king and to the four of them sitting in the tiny room. The small handful of coffee grounds, was the best thing they had seen in months.

"Who died?" Came a male voice form the doorway.

Jesse walked into the room form the door adjacent to them that held there "weapons."

"Beca brought coffee." Chloe said breaking the silence.

"Is it real, or the shit we always drink?" Jesse said, sitting down next to Aubrey and placing this hand on her thigh.

"Just make some and we will find out." Beca said getting up carefully. "I'm going to go clean up." Chloe got up with her and supported her to another room.

Once inside Chloe shut the door.

"Did you kill them? The people that did this." Chloe asked quietly. Beca sat on the bed and starred up at Chloe.

"I'm sorry. I…" But Beca did not know how to finish.

"I'm not mad, you know that. You had to…but I just hate you having to be like them." Chloe said gently, reaching out to help Beca take of her brown leather jacket, leaving Beca in a red tank top and her bloodied pants. Beca hissed as she stretched the area where the bullet had grazed her arm. Beca knew who Chloe was talking about. The ANARCK. a group who killed without a second thought even people just in there way.

"I don't kill the innocent." Beca said "These men where smugglers and thefts. They, almost deserved it."

"But almost." Chloe said getting a bowl of water and a rag form off the empty dresser to wash the blood of Beca's arm. "How many." She asked as she whipped the reaming blood off.

"6"

Chloe let out a small sigh, and placed the rag into the now lightly pink water. Chloe bush a brown curl from Beca's sticky forehead and kissed her neck. "I love you no matter what."

Beca turned to look at her. "and I you."

Once her arm was cleaned and wrapped, Chloe helped her out of her ruined pants. "These where your best." She said with a smile.

"Now there my bloodiest." Beca said, bitting her lip as Chloe started cleaning the wound.

"Thank God, the bullets come out on there own." Chloe said with a disgusted expression as she run out the rag. "I would leave you to do that yourself if it was still in." Beca giggled.

"Thanks Chlo."

"No problem." She wrapped Beca's thigh and dried her hands on the ruined pants. Beca hobbled over to the bag that help there clothes and pulled out her last, usable pair of pant. Slowly she pulled them on careful not the disturb the wound on her leg, and looked into the cracked mirror. A small, skinny 19-year-old looked back. Her face was pale even thought she was always in the sun. The tank top clung to the top part of her body, showing just how skinny she actually was. But the all where, even Jesse and Benji even thought the ever fit. The pants did not help hide just how skinny she actually was, the hugged her legs. The only thing about her that showed she was not just another starving child was her eyes, the were bright, clear and alert a dark shade of blue that Chloe said reminded her of the night sky. She wiggled into her boots and turned back to stair at Chloe.

Chloe, her beloved Chloe. Beca loved her so much, Chloe with her bright red hair, long legs and eyes that would amaze Beca overtime they locked with hers. Chloe, the person the who had kept Beca going, kept her fighting, kept her alive.

"Hey, the coffee is ready." came Jesse voice from the room.

"Lets go short stack." Chloe said handing Beca her jacket. "And see if the bullet was worth it."

Beca and Chloe we greater by the smell of coffee and the ecstatic look of Aubrey.

"It's real, real coffee." Benji said handing them both chipped mugs. "Thanks for actually taking a bullet for this, Becs."

Beca smiled, taking a sip of the black liquid._ Jesus, I actually forgot the taste. _Chloe went into their makeshift kitchen and gather the usually dinner. Hard crackers (soldiers would have eaten during the war) and a dried green fruit that tasted like pear. As the 5 of them ate, Aubrey leaning against Jesse, while Chloe and Beca where pressed close together with Benji at Beca's feet, they talk not about survival or their next move. But about the village, there pasts and books mostly read by Benji. By the time they where done eating it was dark and the cold had entered the room. They then settled down for the night, with everything by their sides in case the needed to leave at a moments notice. Everyone slowly one by one drifting of the sleep, Jesse perched on the balcony his sword by his side taking the first of the night watches.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Chapter two: Dreams

Beca was dreaming, she was in a forest. The trees were tall, dark green and ancient. They rustled in the wind, needles falling onto her head, as she turned on the spot. Looking at the maze of branches and trunks. Beca then found herself praying that this was real, that the peacefulness and tranquility was real. That this forest was real, but as she looked closer she realized it wasn't the colors blended into one another, there was no defined edges just shapes. There was also no sound, that became apparent now as Beca thought of it. The tree's made no sound as they rustled, no animals chirped form the trees, no leaves crunched under her foot. Nothing. Beca turned again, there on the ground was a snake, appearing as if by magic. It was curling in on its self. Beca unknowing walk forward. She suddenly realized that what she thought the snake was doing was wrong, the snake was eating its self. Careful, starting at the tail. Everything went back then, Beca looked up. A Speck of white glowed above her, she was moving now. She could not see it in the darkness, but she could feel it. The air rushing through her hair, the cold on her skin. The speck was now the size of a plate and growing. As it grew it brightened and brightened to the point that Beca covered her eyes with her hands. The speck was now moments, seconds, inches before it touched her. The light just touch her fingers when-

"Beca?" A voice broke through the vale of sleep. Beca opened her eyes, she was curled on the couch. Her head was next to Chloe's, her hand in hers. Beca looked up at Benji, who was crouched before her. Beca glanced around the room, the morning light was peaking around the horizon, but nothing was out of place.

"Whats wrong? Is someone here?" Beca whispered.

"You where dreaming and talking. Something about snakes." Benji said the sun flashing of the knife in his hand.

"Nothings wrong?" Benji shock his head. Beca moved her hand from Chloe and fixed the planked around her. "Come on. I'll stay up with you. How much longer do you have?" Beca went out on the deck. Benji followed, pulling the curtain shut to block the sun from the others.

"Tell morning. Aubrey was before me." Benji sat on a blanket and leaned up agents the wall.

"See anything?" Beca pulled her jacket more snugger around her to ward of the cold.

"No, I was quite."

The two sat in silence, Beca staring at the sun rising in the east. Every now and then voices could be heard from people leaving there houses. Dog barks and chirps of the birds would fill there place when the voices died. Fury was peaceful this time of the day, when the streets where not crowded and the smell of sweet and dirt was over powering.

"Beca?"

"mhmmm?"

"Could you sing a song, please?" Beca looked at the younger boy, Benji was the youngest only 16. Beca followed after him at 19, with Aubrey and Chloe both being 21 and Jesse 23. Beca could imagine what it must be like for a 16 year old to be hunted because all of them had been 16 once. All of them have had there lives torn form them when the ANARCK. found out that they had it. They had the mutation. Jesse had been taken when he was 10, only to escape days later and be all alone. Aubrey had watched her mother be killed, Beca was certain that was why she was cold to almost everyone but Jesse and sometimes the rest of them, if it was a good day. Chloe had been taken at 8, she unlike Jesse had not escape right away and was locked up for 3 years. She rarely talked about it, even to Beca, who eventually gave up trying. Benji was the luckiest, he had stayed hidden tell he was 13, when he found the four of them in his village hiding out. He had wanted to come with, they had no way of saying no when the ANARCK. saw him with them. Because now that the know his face, anyone how ever even spoke to him was in danger. Beca's past was not quite as easy, she had grown up in the streets, sense she was 6. When one day a older couple found her and took her in. It was not long before the mutation was realized, its much harder to hide it when your young. But in stead of kicking her out, the couple keeper her. The man even trained her in fighting and survival. He had fought in the war and had been one of the lucky survivors. Beca stayed with them tell she was 14, when her whole world can crashing down in one night. The ANARCK., the couple were tortured for information with Beca hiding in the rafters above, watching the whole thing. But they told the ANARCK. nothing, they then left burning the house and everything Beca loved. Leaving, Beca once again in the streets but his time she was alone for 5 months, tell she met Jesse, then Chloe and Aubrey and finally Benji. The five of them where a family now and Beca was never going to lose her family again.

"What song do you want?" She sat next to Benji.

"uhm…the 100 years one?"

Beca smiled, Benji loved that song. He said he love it because it "reminds me that even though we are 'special', we still live an average life in years." and that his mom knew it on the piano and would play it for him. Beca had to emit, Benji was probably the smartest one of them all next to Aubrey.

**I'm 15 for a moment**

**Caught in between 10 and 20**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

**I'm 22 for a moment**

**And she feels better than ever**

**And we're on fire**

**Making our way back from Mars**

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got a hundred years to live**

**I'm 33 for a moment**

**Still the man, but you see I'm a "they"**

**A kid on the way, babe.**

**A family on my mind**

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose yourself**

**Within a morning star**

**15 I'm all right with you**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got a hundred years to live**

**Half time goes by**

**Suddenly you're wise**

**Another blink of an eye**

**67 is gone**

**The sun is getting high**

**We're moving on...**

**I'm 99 for a moment**

**And dying for just another moment**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

**15 there's still time for you**

**22 I feel her too**

**33 you're on your way**

**Every day's a new day...**

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got a hundred years to live.**

"We should get you a guitar, that way there is at least music." Beca and Benji whipped around. Aubrey was leaning up agents the door, a blanket draped around her shoulders. "And maybe sing when were not trying to sleep."

"At least you woke up to something, beautiful and amazing."

"Could have been me." Benji said grinning.

Beca pointed at Benji nodding. "Could have been him." Aubrey 'hufmph' and walked back inside. Beca got up stretching her arms above her head and followed her in.

"Do you want to finish of the coffee the morning." Jesse asked from the kitchen.

"What the hell, I can always steal some again." Beca said grabbing a couple of unripe apples from a box. She tossed one each to Jesse, Benji and Aubrey, then pulled her knife out to split it in half to share with Chloe. "How'd you sleep?" She asked Chloe kissing her on the

cheek.

"Good, woke up with the blankets actually on me." She winked at Beca, causing her to blush. "And I think, I found the culprit. You?"

"Ehh, had a weird dream. Benj' said I was mumbling in my sleep."

"What was it about?" Aubrey asked taking a bite of apple.

"Forest, snakes and lights." Beca said counting on her fingers.

"The Holy Trinity." Chloe laughed

Jesse walked over with a tray of cups. Taking one, Beca let the hot liquid warm her hands as she finished the apple.

"Is there a reason we are staying here long?" Aubrey asked after a pause.

"In Fury?" When Aubrey nodded, Beca continued. "Not really, we have just no been chased out yet. Why?"

"I was thinking-"

"When do you don't." Jesse interjected.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we should go to Judas. Its only what a three-four day journey? The city is bigger, we could maybe get some money instead of steeling. And I herd a rumor."

"Rumor?" Chloe wondered.

"Someone in the hall was saying that there is a group by the coast, by one of the bigger maintains. That is openly agents the ANARCK. and all for help from people like us."

"Aubrey, it's probably complete bull shit." Beca said.

"What if it's not?"

Before Beca could answer someone outside knocked twice waited a heart beat and then knocked six times.


	3. Chapter 3: Henlock

Chapter 3:

In mer seconds all five of them where moving and getting ready to fight if they had to. Benji, knife in hand went to the door by the deck, throwing it open so they had an escape route. Jesse pulled his ax's from its place in his backpack and struck up a position by Benji. Chloe grabbed Beca's sword, throwing it to her and grabbed her own. Aubrey pulled her two slim daggers from the holsters on her hips and carefully moved towards the door. She stood calmly next to it and rested her palm on the door. Beca held her hands up signaling Chloe and the other two to stay where they where and moved next to Aubrey. Beca meet Aubrey's calm eyes and tilted her head.

"There's a man, probably late 50's early 60's." Aubrey whispered concentrating harder, centering her consciousness and letting it extend like tendrils of water through the door. "There's no one else, at least close by. He's unarmed, Beca?"

"Even if he is unarmed, there is no way to be certain." Beca breathed. "If we are carefully they might not know if we leave. Chloe you leave first with Benj-"

"They will know Miss. Mitchell, they have been watching you house of three days." The voice was soft like a whisper, but they all heard it. "But if you let me in, I can give you pointers so you will all not die."

Aubrey shifted her daggers in her palm as Beca tightened her grasp on the hilt of her sword.

"You can all lower your weapons, all of you." The voice whispered. "You can trust me Mitchell." Beca heart rate quickened. _ Shit, he's not like us. We can't read minds or project our voice, he most be slightly different. _

"Your right I am different and Miss. Posen, I would loosen your grip on that dagger of yours." Beca looked at Aubrey as she tilted her hand, drops of blood trickled from the cuts her nails had caused. Aubrey raised her eyebrows 'Do we?' she mouthed. "Also if you need more incentive to let me in, I can tell you that in less then two hours a team of ANARCK. men will be at your door to kill you all. They saw what you did yesterday to those men Mitchell, and they won't hesitate to do the same." Beca closed her eyes, she looked back at Chloe.

"Can we take him?" Chloe whispered. Beca nodded and inched closer to the door raising her sword.

"I would not try anything Rebecca, I'm a lot tufter then I look." The voice said amused.

Beca looked back at the group, Chloe took a deep breath and nodded as did Aubrey and Jesse. Beca swung the door open. There stood the man,a salt and pepper beard fell to the top of his gray tunic, a black cloak was pushed over his head shading all his facial features but a long nose. He was leaning on a wooden cane with a bag at his feet. "Thank you." He hobbled in past Aubrey and Beca. "Can you get my bag please?" Beca crouched down, checking the road outside, seeing nothing unusually she snatched the bag and locked the door. She turned back to see the man had settled cross-legged on the floor his cane by his side. Beca dropped his bag next to him and move to stand next to Aubrey. The man pushed his hood back and looked up. "Care to join me for a real breakfast and most importantly information?" The man was definitely older than 60, the lines on his face ran deep and the marks from the sun stood out on his pale skin. But unlike the older men of Fury, this man was weathered not just form the sun. A scar ran from his right eye down past his lips and into his beard. Beca shoot a glance at Aubrey, but she seemed as confused as Beca. Beca lowered herself causally to the floor and sat across form the man.

"Should I close the deck door?" Benji's voice broke the silence.

"That would be wise, Benjamin." The man said opening his bag and staring to pull out brown wrapped packages.

"How do you know our names?" Aubrey asked sitting to the left of Beca, Chloe was on her right her hand resting on Beca's thigh. The man looked from Aubrey to Chloe's hand and back to Aubrey.

"That is an excellent question Aubrey, I will tell you that if Jesse would get us some cups and plates if you have any." Jesse nodded and went to the kitchen grabbing 6 clean mugs.

"Uhmm, we don't have plates." Jesse said walking back and setting the cups next to the man.

"We will do with out them then." He unwrapped the first packages, reveling a loaf of bread.

"Shit" Beca whispered.

"Language please, Rebecca." The man glanced up at Benji. "would you mind, cutting this please? And make them big, just as long as there is enough for six of us." Benji nodded eagerly and took the loaf from the man.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir." Aubrey said " But how do you know our names? It's kinda important."

"Right right, not rude at all." The man waved his hand dismissively. "Here, Chloe open this too, please." Chloe took the offered package, meeting Beca's eyes. "Everyone knows your names." Beca snapped her eyes back to the man.

"What?"

"Don't worry thought, that's all they know. They don't know what you look like and they just found out where you were. But I know who you are because I have a gift you see. Not like you, not nearly as amazing. But If I know someones name I can picture where they are and what they look like anywhere in the world."

"That's still pretty cool…" Jesse said awkwardly.

"It is 'cool', if I worked for a business that finds people, but I'm a not that kind of person. So I usually just ignore it tell I'm called upon."

"By whom?" Chloe asked handing back the package containing freshly sliced meat or some kind. Beca stomach grumbled as the smell from both bread and meat began to fill the tiny room.

"By people that are every excited to meet all of you." The man said opening up the last package of (ironically) coffee grounds and separating it into the six mugs.

"Your going to have to give us more than that.'" Beca said starting to get annoyed.

"By the people that are, I think you said and I quote are; Complete bull shit." Beca heart skipped a beat, her gaze flickered to Aubrey who, bit her lip before carefully asking the next question

"The rumors?" Aubrey asked "The rumors I heard are true, there is a group?"

"Precisely, they are like you heard on the coast. Located near the maintain's by the straight that is there. And also like you heard Miss. Posen, they are completely opposed to the ANARCK." The man said reaching again into his bag and pulling out a flask that was reviled as water as he poured it into the mugs containing the ground coffee.

"Sir, as you know our names don't you think it would be fair to tell us yours?" Jesse said squatting next to Aubrey.

"Of course, how….rude of me. My name is Acis Bellerophon." Acis said setting the empty flask on the ground.

"That sounds very…Greek?" Benji said looking up form the loaf of bread.

"Very good, Yes I'm named after-"

"A Sicilian shepherd, loved by the nymph Galatea. One of the Cyclops who was jealous of him crushed him by hurling a rock on him. Galatea turned his blood into a river—the Acis at the foot of Mount Etna." Aubrey said reciting very fast and form memory. She looked around at the now completely silent group. "What? I read it somewhere." Beca shook her head trying to conceal her laughter with a cough, Chloe elbowed her in the side.

"Sorry" Beca said rubbing her side. "It's just, I think you need a life Bree."

"That's very impressive Aubrey, very impressive." Aubrey blushed as Acis took one of the mugs and held it flat in his hand in seconds steam rose form the top as the contents of the mug was heated.

"Wow." Benji leaned forward and look up sty Acis. "How did you do that?"

"Practice, a life time of practice." He handed the mug to Benji and started working on the others. "Now, you know that Henlock is real. Henlock being the group agents the ANRACK. you most be wondering why I came at all because this information you could have easily figured out on your own." He set the finally cup on the floor and pick a slice of bread from the loaf and meat. "Please help your self. I came because even thought you know about Henlock, you can't actually get there with out a certain piece of knowledge."

"And what is that?" Beca asked her mouth full of bread.

"A map." He said simply. "Unfortunately I don't have it with me."

"Convenient." Aubrey said shortly.

"I did not know you would need it now, so I left it. Hidden and safe in Judas."

"Of fucking course it's there." Beca grumbled sipping the coffee.

"Rebecca?" Acis said popping a chunk of bread in his mouth. "Its at an inn, the Barden. When you get there say you are working for Snow and they should show you to a room. There you will find the map and the supplies needed to make the journey to Henlock. It's pretty simply really."

"It's never simply in this world anymore." Beca said looking at Chloe. "But…what choice do we really have. We might not completely believe you but if your here it means that ANRACK. can sure as hell find us and are probably here."

"Were actually going to believe him?" Chloe asked.

"I think we have to." Jesse said pulling at a piece of meat. "Beca's right, if he is here ANARCK. is here."

"And besides, we were thinking of going to Judas anyways so it's not like its out of our way or anything." Aubrey said.

"Technically you were thinking of going." Benji said with a smile at Aubrey.

"We'l-" Beca stopped, Acis was gone along with his cane and bag. The only thing that was left was his steaming cup and bread crumbs. "Well shit." Beca stood up, dusted of her pants and looked around. "To Judas?"

Aubrey collected the remming pieces of bread and meat and placed them in her bag, as the rest of them made sure they had everything. Once they were done they congregated by the deck door.

"So…I will leave first. Followed by Benji and Chloe, then Bree and Beca." Jesse said shifting his wight fork foot to foot. "We will all leave form different gates to the town and meet up by the river, hopefully in an hour."

Beca nodded. "If someone does not meet up and its been over two hours we leave, no matter who it is. Don't go back, don't go looking, don't stop. And we will be fine. Ok?" She meet Chloe's eyes.

"Ok." She whispered. she kissed Beca, as Aubrey and Jesse hugged. "Be careful, please?"

"Chlo, I'm with Aubrey. I will be anything if not careful." Beca joked. "ready, Jesse?"

Jesse slipped through the door and was off the deck leaping down to the ground 10 feet below. The ten minutes of waiting before Chloe and Benji left felt like eternity. But Beca wished it lasted longer, as she watch Chloe's red hair flash behind her as she leaded over the railing Beca's heart banged inside her chest. _If anything happened..anything._ Beca felt Aubrey touch her arm.

"Ready?" Beca winked.

"Always."

The two of them landed on the ground with out a hitch, the melded into the crowd and made their way to the east gate. It was a ten minute walk, by foot if they took the main route through the center of town. As the weaved among people selling everything from food to slaves, Beca heightened her senses, she let her powers wash from her touching people's minds for any thought of a plan.

"Shit." Aubrey glanced normally to the left.

"What?" Beca asked.

"We are being followed, five people. On the road adjacent. There armed." Aubrey inched closer to Beca as the continued the same pace towards the gate.

"Tell me when." Beca said. Beca knew Aubrey had more control over her powers then she did. Beca was more powerful yes, but was unpredictable and careless when it came to control. Something Aubrey always pointed out, but Aubrey was smart which again Beca was not.

"Now." The two split suddenly from the main road, when they hit the emptiness of a side street the broke into a sprint. "There following" Aubrey said as Beca leaped a broken basket. "There in the street next to us. There…There" Aubrey's and was on one of her dagger. "There here." They skidded to a halt, Beca unsheathed her sword as Aubrey settled into a fighting stance. Three men rounded the corner, one raised a bow arrow at the ready. Out of the corner of her eye Beca saw Aubrey flick her wrist. The bow shattered into pieces, spraying the man with splinters. But they kept coming.

"You said there where five." Beca said rolling her shoulders.

"Two split, to come behind. Five minutes tops." Aubrey looked at Beca. "Ready?"

They charged Beca taking the man in front, Aubrey leaping to the two behind. The man in front was armed only with an ax, Beca caught it with her sword, on the section between the handle and the ax head and twisted violently. The man yelp as the ax was ripped form his grip spinning into the wall, but quickly regained his fighting stance. Beca spun the sword into a backhanded grasp and duck the mans blow. Swinging as hard as she could Beca sliced the man from armpit to hip, he fell with a cry blood splattering the walls and Beca. With the back of her sword hand Beca whipped her mouth of the mans blood and turned to Aubrey. She had down one of the men and was turing to the last of the three. He was between the two of them, but he only smiled.

"You can't run from us all. There are hundreds of us, we are just a pit of snakes. Always coming." The man said turing towards Beca.

"Then we will always fight." Beca swing her sword, but the man was ready. A second before the blade hit him her eased his arm, he caught the blade's edge. Instead of it going through it skimmed of him causing Beca to become of balance, giving the man his opportunity. He lashed out, hitting beca with the heel of his boot and flinging her back. She landed hard on the ground, the world went black for a second.

"Beca" Aubrey yelled throwing a dagger but just like her sword it bounced of the mans back. The man stood over Beca,a foot on her arm holding her sword down.

"Were's your powers now, girl?" Beca clenched her fist gathering her strength. Before she could release anything a pair of hands grabbed him by the head and with a swift movement snapped his neck. As he dropped like a doll, Aubrey came into view. She held out her hand and helped Beca up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Beca rubbed her arm where the mans foot had been. "We need to go they others, will be here. What are you doing?" She looked at Aubrey who was examining the body of he dead man.

"His armor, It's different." She said looking up. "Stronger.I have never seen this metal before"

"Aubrey" Beca said looking up and down the ally "we need-" Before Beca could finish an arrow came speeding past her ear and imbedded itself in Aubrey arm.

* * *

**If one of the 5 had to die...who would you pick? **


End file.
